


Naruto's remaining Problem

by FighterLombax98



Category: Naruto
Genre: Concern, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FighterLombax98/pseuds/FighterLombax98
Summary: Have you wondered if there are still villagers out to kill naruto after the war? the answer would be yes. Read to find out how they attempt to get rid of him.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the main story. All things belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto was the savior of konoha more then once and has gained a fan base for it. 

He was accepted as a person and not a monster, he has dealt with death several times with Zabuza and Haku, the third hokage, gaara who is now kazekage but no longer the one tail's holder because it was extracted from him, his teacher Jiriya, Nagato and finally Neji yet he still hasn't broke and gone into despair.

Yet even with this and the battles he has dealt with there were still a few villagers who wanted him dead. In their eyes Naruto(the fox) was the one that killed their family and they still mourn them even after the fox rampage 17 years ago.

They planned to kill him while he was weak and injured from the war and the battle with Sasuke.

They knew his power was great but, he was currently exhausted and low on Chakra. On top of that he was still recuperating from his brush with death and getting the Kyuubi back from the fourth hokage. 

How they planned to kill Naruto was to burn his house down when he falls asleep and make sure he can't escape by putting up seals which will be activated as soon as Naruto closed his door. The seals will circle the entire complex because only naruto lived in the apartment now. Everyone else was moved after the P.A.I.N battle. Naruto got to keep his apartment because his home and the home to his right and the floor below him were still intact but in bad condition. 

After the seals were put up the Villagers layed down gasoline and bomb tags all set on a pully to ignite the gasoline after they lit the paper and got out of the blast range. 

As soon as Naruto goes into his room the tags will be lit and the seals will be active sense there were only two windows and the front door as exits it made it easier to keep him in place and kill him.

The only way to break the seals was if a person that knew release seals came around to deactivate them but in doing so that person would be severally hurt as well as burned alive.

To them this would be just a slight inconvenience because they would be out of the village before they were found out and they would move to the land of waves until it was safe to come back into the village without suspicion because the villagers and shinobi would be too busy rebuilding and mourning for the monster(Naruto).

In their opinion anyone that cared for the monster were betrayers of the secret law among the villagers "love the demon, you love the darkness" and anybody that didn't listen would be frowned down on so many didn't stray. That was until the death of the third hokage and naruto knocking sense into the sand kid gaara thus becoming friends with the land of sand gaining an ally in a dark time. 

The small mob of about 5 villagers stayed hidden among bushes and behind walls until they saw who they were waiting for not knowing there was a hokage spy amoung them listening and waiting until the time to tell was safe.

The time to act on this was very soon and could literally mean life or death for the hokage's favorite kid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villager's plan goes into action.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the main story. All things belong to the creator Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto was heading home not knowing about the danger he was walking into.

He was too exhausted from his many battles and his brush with death, if it wasn't for sakura, his father and the six paths Naruto would be dead. Instead he was walking amongst the dead. As he walked he began to have flashbacks from the war, past battles and all the people he has lost. 

Zabuza and Haku, Lady Chiyo, Jiriya sensei, Asuma sensei, Nagato and Neji are all dead.

Almost all their causes of death are similar they were all speared through their bodies or sacrifice.  
Zabuza, Haku, Jiriya sensei, Neji and Asuma sensei were all speared.

Nagato died by sacrificing his life to bring back those he killed and lady Chiyo sacrificed her life to save gaara because he had his biju extracted from him by the akatsuki and was dead by the time naruto got to him.

Coming out of the flashbacks he went at a jogging speed to his house and unconsciously past the hidden villagers in the bushes waiting to light his home on fire.

When naruto got to his apartment he had to climb up a ladder to get in and as soon as he did get inside of his house, the death of Neji goes into his head out of nowhere. 

What he sees makes him feel sick. Neji was staring at him, blood running down his mouth and blood bloomed over the wooden spears that were meant for naruto going through Neji's lower chest and stomach. 

With Neji's last breaths he said to protect hinata and to keep her safe along with some other things. Saying I was the one that saved him from his dark outlook on life. 

When I asked why he protected me? he responded "because you are my freind" and with that Neji was dead. His eyes half open and I stared in pure terror as I looked around and actually saw how many were dead but, just as I was about to panic I feel a slap on my cheek. When I looked up Hinata was right there and said brother Neji's sacrifice should not be in vain and with that, I put Neji's lifeless body on the ground and took Hinata's hand into mine and knew to pay attention now and if we live grieve later.

that's exactly what I did when I came out of my flashback I turned on the shower to cold, climbed in and right then I began to sob, The pure magnitude of what happened during the war was simply too much. 

Going past the thousands of dead, missing or injured bodies was sickening. Shinobi, men, women and children alike are amongst them.

The cries of the remaining people are heart wrenching.

Over half of the population is gone and hundreds of whole familes are dead under rubble, blown to bits by mines, impaled by wooden spears. Kunai and shurikins are sticking out from bodies and the remainder were killed by enemies. 

When the past six jinjuriki and the many white zetsu were controlled by the real madara even more people were killed. 

As Naruto came out of the shower he instantly ran over to his toilet and threw up what little food he had, got dressed into a clean shirt and went back over to his toilet with the lid down, sat on it and broke into even more sobbing and yelling saying "Why did this have to happen!!", "why are we alway the main battle zone!!", "why did so many have to die?" and "it's all my fault, if I would of just came out and allowed myself to be killed this would never have happened".

With all that said Naruto went to his room and fell asleep with tears going down his whiskered cheeks oblivious to his incoming doom


	3. Shinobi Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting really bad for Naruto but, will a friend in the crowd be able to help? Read to find out?

The Villagers that were in the bushes came out when they got the signal and went near the apartment which already had a fire going on his roof from the trip wire located at his bedroom door where they placed it.

In their eyes breaking and entering wasn't trespassing. it was simply getting revenge on the demon who made them suffer. 

What they didn't know was by invading Naruto's home, one of the 'villagers' stayed behind and jumped into the trees. She then transforming back to her real form and headed towards the hokage tower which was in shambles like the rest of the village to get help and then she would get two professional seal ninja so they could hopefully save Naruto without being severally hurt themselves. 

The spy just hoped she was quick enough because the longer she took the more of a chance Naruto would die in his own home and be engulfed in flames. This spy's name was Anko.


	4. Anko's Rush

Anko's P.O.V   
I'm literally swinging through the trees via snakes sense I was one of many of Oruchimaru's test subjects of the curse mark. I could see the demolished hokage tower which I hoped the hokage, kakashi and sakura were because the smoke from naruto's house was getting thicker and I only hoped naruto would wake up and get low to the ground or put up the nine tails fox sheild before he succumbed to the flames and was burned within his own home. 

After everything he did for the village those stupid a** villagers wanted him dead for the event from 17 years ago when the nine tails rampaged which was later found out to be Obito's(fake madara) doing and has sense been written in a log from 17 years ago and mostly everyone accepted him. Even people from other nations. If it wasn't for naruto, sakura, sasuke and kakashi not being caught by the life draining tree and fighting everyone's enemy no one would be alive (man I'm so touched by this kid I'm crying, great. I'm becoming soft).

as I approached the tower I was glad the people I'm looking for were there. I knew everyone was exhausted after the war and from coming out of their false realities caused by the tsukiyomi.

If it wasn't yet again for naruto and Sasuke sharing their new found Chakra forms from the original six paths. 

I nor anyone else would be able to move right now but, beside that I landed a few feet from the hokage, kakashi, sakura and shizune who turned at the noise and I began to run towards them getting right to the point. 

"Naruto is in danger!!, his house was set ablaze by some remaining villagers that still despised him. They had one ninja amoung them that knew seals and sealed him inside without any possible escape. Naruto was in his room overcome with grief from everything he has been through and he fell asleep oblivious to the danger he was in. Please, we have to hurry."

Everybody that was nearby was on alert and worried about their village's sun that has saved them more then once. Before I knew it I had a small fleet of shinobi behind me as I led the way. Tsunade and Sakura stayed behind while shizune came. 

(You better be alive kid because I won't allow you to be taken down by fire, just hold on we are on our way.)


	5. Naruto saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue team is on the move to save the village's light.

Naruto's dream

I was looking from the top of the hokage monument when all of a sudden I felt heat on my back.

At first I didn't think much about it, it was summer after all but, when the heat intensified I looked behind me towards the forest behind the monument and I saw that it was on fire! When I looked down at the village I was shocked to find out it was also burning. 

I could hear horrible screaming coming from all around me and heard my name being called. The voices told me it's my fault the village is burning! When I realized I knew the voices I froze.

It was Neji, Madara, Obito and my own dad but, they were dead! Then I realized I had my fox cloak on and for some reason it burned like it did before I tamed Kurama. I didn't get a chance to figure it out because I was stabbed from behind by my own father and burned by madara. I heard another person calling my name but, it was muffled. I couldn't tell who it was as my body continued to burn then everything went black.

Naruto's P.O.V

The first thing I realized after waking up with a start was the smell of smoke and next came the heat.

Right then i knew my house was on fire and I was in my room.

Whoever started it must still have a grudge against me and I felt like trash. I wanted to die but, a voice I could barely hear but knew was feminine brought me back to reality but, the sound of popping and creaking wood made it hard to hear.

It was coming from my window but, when I tryed to call out to whom ever it was calling my name I ended up inhaling smoke and began to cough resulting in more smoke inhaled.

I was already beginning to feel drowsy considering the war had took a lot out of me and only had about 10 minutes sleep. I went to the ground feeling the effect of the fire was already slowing me down but, I military crawled to the window anyway trying to open it. With fear I relized a force field bounced me back so I tryed again with a kunai and it got launched out of my hand and lodged into the floor, a really loud creak came from above and I dodged just in time to avoid being crushed by a burning wood pillar but my leg got caught anyway and I automatically tried to free it but with the combined power of the heat, smoke and the pain, I starting to see black surround my vision but kept awake long enough to let one last call out in a shout loud enough it echoed through the room. I did not care about the smoke inhaleation and heard a group of people shout back, though it sounded far away.

3rd person P.O.V  
"We can hear you naruto!! try to hang on we are trying to get you out! Just hang in there!" But, naruto didn't respond back.

Kurama's P.O.V  
unconsiousness had come to Naruto anyway and everything fell silent while the fire continued to burn his skin I was getting weaker as I tried to guard my host with a fox sheild but Naruto was slowly dieing for the second time within two hours of being brought back.

Anko's P.O.V  
I heard naruto's shout from about three feet away from his house and that just made me want to get to him now and save him (secretly, he is like a little brother to me) the group of shinobi behind me shouted out to naruto and said "hang in there!" But no response came back and Anko began to worry while also getting angry at the villagers that did this. 

When I called out to the seal specialist ninja five came out, kakashi amoung them and told them to go to naruto's bedroom window. Kakashi was the first to charge forward and told me to bring over water style ninja to douse the fire and at my command six went with him and circled the house two at the window, two at the roof and two at the rear of the building and the four remaining seal specialist went to naruto's front door and window and just like that on my command the seals were cancelled and water started shooting and dousing the fire, hoped she wasn't too late.

Kurama's P.O.V

I was laying down next to the still form of naruto and could see his breathing slowing and registered that he was burning up even with my sheild blocking most of the fire's heat, as I nudged naruto with my cold wet nose he only reacted with a moan and then went back to his prone form sadly the only other thing I could do was drip water from the pond that occupied the mind scape onto him to try to cool him off because he was way above normal human tempuratures.

I was getting weaker myself as Naruto slowly died on my paws and even though I'm the 'fierce' tailed fox I wanted to cry, I used to hate the kid but as I spent more time with him I have grown to see him as my kit as my own were killed. Each one was taken from me for experimenting to see what made them live for so long without growing or ageing but, in order for that to happen they had to put them into adults for about 5 years and then were extracted and placed in testing cages until they were killed. 

As I went into my own mind I heard a crash from outside the mind scape and then heard someone speak, "naruto can you hear me" I relised it was naruto's teacher which I sent into Obito's alternate location because he was too low on Chakra to help. 

I reluctantly released the sheild so naruto was visible to the human eye and I collapsed my head onto my now empty paws and rested but didn't sleep, Naruto still needed me to survive because he was barely holding on to the life as it was. (Please help my kit survive this, I love him and don't want him to die).

Shizune's P.O.V 

As kakashi came out with a very burned and still naruto I ran over to assess naruto's condition and what I found was alarming. He was overheating, barely breathing, severly burned along his back, arms and broken leg, drenching in sweat, swollen eye, apparent smoke inhaleation and when I checked his heart beat I found it was barely there.

I knew I had to get him to lady tsunade quick or naruto would die! When I let everyone know, they all gasped and many came forward volunteering to take naruto to the hokage but they were all pushed out of the way gently by Anko who asked for two water ninja to come forward to help cool down Naruto then she put her hand to naruto's cheek and said she would take him.

To everyone's surprise she said "he is my adopted little brother and this is partly my fault because I let the angry villagers know where he lived but, I didn't know they were planning on actually killing him." with that she cradled naruto and began going towards the hokage tower with the shinobi close behind


	6. Naruto's battle to live

Tsunade ' s P.o.v.

I was becoming increasingly worried the longer I waited to hear about Naruto when all of a sudden there was a cyclone of leaves and in the center a very distraught Kakashi that was covered in mild burns and a scratch on his cheek, overall he looked fine but worried came forward, the news he brought was not good and I began to worry that naruto might actually die because of some villagers hatred for the tailed beast that killed their families several years ago. I instantly asked for a chakra pill to get some Chakra back into mine and sakura's system already knowing the consequence of doing so, they would both feel sick for a few days but all they would need to do is sleep the effects off. (Please get here soon Anko).

Anko's p.ov   
(Come on kid, you got to fight this you can't give up) was all that was running through Anko's thoughts as she ran with an worsening Naruto in her arms with barely a fox sheild up and the seal was disappearing on his stomach fast. If it completely disappears then naruto would die and there would be no way to bring him back, they were lucky he didn't die the first time because of the endotensei fourth hokage giving up his half of the tailed fox to save his son which was found out during the Nagato battle. The tower was coming into view so I picked up my speed slightly continously looked down to naruto willing him to hold on. It seemed to work because his face became one of determination and willpower and the fox sheild seemed to become brighter and I just whispered "good job, Naruto just keep fighting" and with that she hoped Naruto would survive this.


	7. Tsunade's Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is in critical condition and only Tsunade can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been posting as often work keeps getting in the way

Tsunade's P.O.V

It has been nearly 10 minutes sense the news of naruto came and I'm just getting more nervous by the minute and starting to ask myself questions, (did they make it in time, is naruto even alive, what's taking so long). As I was asking this I could faintly see the glow of something orange coming my way and then registered Anko in the early morning light cradling a pale and unconsious Naruto. As Anko got closer I could see naruto's burns and potentially broken bones, my heart did a flip in my chest and before I knew it, I was running up to them both and quickly began to scan the extent of naruto's wounds finding out he was just barely hanging on and his body tempurature was above the safe range, he was sweating profusely, his lungs were shriveled, three degree burns along his arm, leg and left side of his face, a really fast heartbeat and he was panting heavily. 

I used some of my numbing chakra to lessen the pain he was in and then soothing chakra to get him breathing fairly normal again. When that was done I instructed Anko to lay naruto down next to where Sakura was very lightly dozing allowing the effects of the chakra pill to take affect, a light green glow surrounding her as her chakra was replemishing but, when she caught sight of her battered and dying team mate she instantly woke completely and called out Naruto's name and the only response she got was a grunt and only one eye opening slightly, the other one was swollen shut from smoke. Naruto tryed to speak but instantly went into a painful coughing fit and then naruto went unconsious again, his only word being "ow".  
~~~~~  
Back with shizune and the others

Kakashi's P.OV.  
I went back to Naruto's apartment to go assist the others in putting out the fire that was still going on the roof and when that was finally put out, I went into the apartment to grab what I could save of Naruto's things but found very little, I retrieved two of his black and orange jackets with black shirts and orange pants with them, his picture of the younger team 7 (wish it would of lasted longer), his froggy wallet (why he hasn't gotten a diffrent one is unknown) and jiriya senpai's first book THE LEGEND OF THE GUTSY NINJA which had one burned corner but overall unharmed and then I left the apartment, told Shizune I was heading back to the tower and left in a flurry of leaves hoping naruto would survive this


End file.
